Ein Geheimnis des Waldes
by Waldeule
Summary: Im Herbst des Jahres 1280 D.Z. (700 Jahre vor Bilbos Reise) begegnet Thranduil, König des Waldlandreiches, der Elbin Nimwen und verliebt sich in sie. Doch es ist die Zeit der aufkeimenden Schatten Sauron's. Und Nimwen hat die Absicht, den Grünwald im Frühling wieder zu verlassen...
1. Kapitel 1: Eine Begegnung

Es war um das Jahr 1280 des dritten Zeitalters als Thranduil, Sohn Orophers und Herrscher über das Waldlandreich des nördlichen Grünwaldes, mit seinem Gefolge zur Jagd ritt.

Der angebrochene Frühherbstmorgen war kühl, doch die Sonne, die in den letzten Tagen hinter einer dichten Wolkendecke verschwunden war, schnitt mit ihren frischen Strahlen durch das Blätterdach der Bäume und erhellte den Wald ungewöhnlich. Der Nebeldunst über dem Moosbedeckten Boden schimmerte hier und da auf, wog und wellte sich in der schwach bewegten, nach Harz riechenden Luft und verblasste allmählich.

Der Elbenkönig sah diesen Anblick gerne. Die Morgenfrische schärfte seinen Verstand. Neben ihm ritten die Brüder Glandur und Arandur, zwei treue Begleiter, die er seit jeher kannte. Arandur war der ältere und hatte, zweitausendsiebenhundert Jahre zuvor, gemeinsam mit dem jungen Thranduil und dessen Vater die Küsten Lindons Richtung Osten verlassen.

Die drei Elben ritten nun tiefer in den Wald, die Augen offen für jede kleinste Bewegung zwischen den unendlichen Reihen an geraden Kiefernstämmen. Sie hielten Ausschau nach Hochwild. Jeder ihrer Rücken war geschmückt mit einem großen, verzierten Bogen aus weißem Holz und einem Köcher, gefüllt mit rot befiederten Pfeilen.

Thranduil war unverkennbar. Er trug einen silbernen Umhang aus edlem Stoff, mit einer Blattförmigen Brosche und auf seinem Haupt eine Krone aus Herbstblumen und buntem Laub. Seine langen, goldenen Haare waren in einen Zopf geflochten.

Die Reiter trennten sich. Der König wandte sich auf wohlbekanntem Pfade nach Nordwesten, Glandur folgte ihm zunächst, bog dann aber weiter ab nach Westen. Arandur ritt gerade Richtung Norden. Das Prozedere war nicht neu. Das Elbenpferd Thranduil's hieß Beleg. Es war jung und schnell. Die Hufen schlugen dumpf auf dem Waldboden auf, während es hier und da geschickt den Bäumen auswich.

Pferd und Reiter überquerten eine Lichtung und einen kleinen Bach, der, wie der Elb wusste, im nahen Waldfluss mündete. Er ritt weiter. Die Gegend war ihm noch bekannt, doch ein ungutes Gefühl überkam ihn. Er hatte die Stille bemerkt, kein Vogel war zu hören. Er zügelte sein Pferd und wurde langsamer. Im trab huschte Beleg fast lautlos durch die Bäume.

Die Ered Mithrin lagen noch fern, doch Thranduil hatte bereits vorher schon mit Besorgnis wahrgenommen, dass sich der Schatten des grauen Gebirges immer weiter über den Grünwald zog. Der Wind rauschte durch die hohen Baumkronen und schüttelte einige Nadeln herunter. Das Sonnenlicht drang hier für gewöhnlich großzügiger in den Wald ein, sodass besonders hier viele Jungbäume zu wachsen begannen. Diese verhinderten eine weite Sicht in den Wald hinein.

Thranduil nahm seinen Bogen. Etwas war in der Nähe, das spürte er. Er legte einen Pfeil an. Ein Reh? Aufmerksam bewegten sie sich durch das Gestrüpp an Ästen und Nadelholz. Das war der Nervenkitzel der Jagd... Gleich musste er blitzschnell Handeln.

Hinter einem Baum erkannte er zwischen dem dunkelgrünen Moos gerade die Spiegelungen eines kleinen Waldteiches, als sich direkt neben ihm plötzlich etwas bewegte!

Der Elbenkönig reagierte schnell, drehte sich um und schoss. Der Pfeil traf in einen Baumstamm. Und fünf Zentimeter daneben erstarrte das bleiche Gesicht einer jungen Frau.

Ihre Augen waren vor Schreck geweitet. Auch aus Thranduil's Gesicht wich jede Farbe. Einen Augenblick brauchte er, um die Situation zu erfassen. Da saß er auf seinem Pferd, hatte auf ein Geschöpf geschossen, eine Elbin war sie, und es verfehlt. Sie stand keine drei Meter von ihm entfernt, war an den mächtigen Baumstamm zurückgewichen und hatte eine Schüssel mit Wasser fallengelassen.

Sie war sehr hübsch, doch sie hatte etwas Fremdes an sich. Sie passte nicht zu den Elben der Wälder, zum Volk der Nandor. Vielleicht kam sie aus Imladris, dem Reiche Elronds? Sie trug ein leichtes Gewand, welches blau aufschimmerte, ihre braunen Haare waren mit goldenen Strähnen durchzogen und fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ein kleines Perlendiadem schmückte ihre Stirn.

Erst jetzt fiel Thranduil eine Verletzung an der rechten Schulter auf. Eine kürzlich zugefügte Wunde, die ihr Kleid bis zum Busen in ein frisches Rot tränkte. Sie musste unbedingt versorgt werden. Aber er wusste, die ungewöhnliche Situation erlaubte dennoch keine Fehler. Er durfte nicht unvorsichtig sein.

Er stieg vom Pferd und näherte sich ihr. In diesem Moment löste sie sich aus ihrer Schreckstarre, wandte sich um den Stamm herum und verschwand im Dickicht. Kurz darauf vernahm der Waldkönig ein leises wiehern und ein sich entfernendes Hufgetrappel. Er sprang auf sein Pferd und trieb es voran, an dem Baum vorbei, die Verfolgung aufnehmend. Sie ritten Richtung Osten. Thranduil sah schon bald ein weißes Pferd vor sich, es wurde langsamer. Nach einigen Minuten verfiel es in ein leichtes Traben und wandte sich mal hierhin, mal dorthin, scheinbar ziellos. Und als der Elb sie eingeholt hatte, erkannte er, dass die Frau, den Kopf vornüber gebeugt, ihre Hände in die Mähne des Tieres gegraben, scheinbar Ohnmächtig geworden war.

Er griff nach den Zügeln des Schimmels und blies in sein Horn, um seine Gefährten zu rufen.

Arandur erschien als erster. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war nicht der, den er erwartet hatte. Fragend blickte er zu Thranduil. „Wir werden sie mit uns nehmen", sprach dieser. „Wir werden ihr helfen und dann womöglich Antworten erhalten." Arandur nickte. In diesem Moment stieß auch Glandur, die Wangen gerötet von der Hast, mit der er dem Rufe des Horns gefolgt war, zu ihnen. Er hatte zwei erlegte Hasen dabei.

„Mein Herr?", fragte er luftholend. Sein älterer Bruder stieg von seinem Pferd, trat zu dem weißen hin, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr und schwang sich auf seinen Rücken. Mit dem einen Arm hielt er die Zügel, mit dem anderen, die blasse Gestalt der jungen Frau. Ihr, von dunklen Haaren umrahmte, Gesicht sah aus, als sei sie in einem tiefen Schlaf. Friedlich.

„Wir reiten zurück in die Hallen!", befahl Thranduil und die Gruppe machte sich auf den Weg. Das treue Pferd von Arandur folgte ihnen.


	2. Kapitel 2: Nimwen

Vier Tage vergingen, bevor die fremde Frau wieder erwachte.

Thranduil wandelte meist wie üblich in seinen großen Hallen, doch ging er zu dieser Zeit auch gerne alleine hinaus in den Wald und genoss das jährliche Spektakel, das sich ihm im Hochherbst bot.

Im Laubwald, unter den hohen Buchen, schritt er dann und bewunderte das unendliche Gold, das die Blätter färbte. Wenn sie auf ihn herunter rieselten, war es ihm, als begrüßten die Bäume ihn mit diesem Opfer. Ein wenig Eitelkeit prägte seinen Charakter.

Diesen südöstlichen Teil des Waldes bewanderte er sonst nie. Er zog die Fichten- und Kiefernwälder, mit ihren geraden, säulenartigen Stämmen, ihren hohen, immergrünen Dächern und dem moosigen Boden vor, denn sie glichen seinen Hallen. Der Nadelwald machte den größten Teil des ganzen Grünwaldes aus. Tief im Gehölz war es schattig und ruhig, sodass es viele Tiere dorthin zog. Wildschweine und Hirsche waren dort zuhause.

Es war also eine Ausnahme, nur ein jährlich stattfindendes Ereignis, das den Elbenkönig hierhin führte. Es war die Farbe des alles tränkenden Goldes, der Schimmer, der ihn zog. Er liebte Glanz.

Und er mochte bei seinen Herbstwanderungen keine Begleitung. So sehr er gelegentlich die Gesellschaft und den guten Rotwein seiner eigenen Ernte schätzte, so war er doch manchmal gerne in eigenen Gedanken.

Daher missfiel es ihm, als Feredir, sein Hofmeister und ein viel schwatzender Elb, ihn beim Namen rief und laufend einholte. „Mein Herr Thranduil!", sprach er. „Ich störe Euch nur ungern. Dieser Anblick ist jedes Mal unbeschreiblich, nicht? Die Jahreszeiten wandeln sich so ohne unterlass..."

„Was gibt es?", unterbrach ihn der Waldkönig. „Ah ja, die Gruppe der Kundschafter, die Richtung Süden gesandt wurden, sind zurück. Sie haben von Dol Guldur berichtet. Es besteht mittlerweile kaum ein Zweifel daran, dass die Weisen mit ihrer Vermutung Recht hatten."

Thranduil seufzte. Der Süden des Waldes hatte sich im letzten Jahrhundert verdunkelt. Er hatte Gerüchte gehört, die Menschen hätten begonnen, sein Waldreich „Düsterwald" zu nennen. Wenn die Weisen richtig lagen, war die Bedrohung von unschätzbarer Größe. Sie vermuteten einen der Nazgûl in der alten Festung.

„Mein Herr?" Feredir wartete auf eine Antwort von Thranduil. „Danke dir, sie sollen mir nachher persönlich berichten", sagte dieser und wandte sich ab.

„Und", sprach der Hofmeister weiter, „das Fräulein ist aufgewacht. Sie hat sich erholt, doch sie spricht nicht viel. Ein Schatten von Trauer umgibt sie." Der Elbenkönig drehte sich noch einmal zu Feredir um und blickte ihn an. Und es war, als zöge ganz schnell die Spur der Überraschung über sein Gesicht. Dann sah er wieder weg. „Sonst noch etwas?" „Nein, mein Herr." Der andere Elb verbeugte sich leicht, wandte sich um und ging. Und Thranduil war wieder alleine.

Glandur hatte als erster bemerkt, dass die junge Elbin erwacht war. Thranduil's Hallen lagen versteckt in riesigen Höhlen, durchflochten mir den Wurzeln mächtiger Bäume. Und dort, wo die Räume der Genesung lagen, entsprangen kleine Quellen dem Stein. Sonnenlicht drang durch die hohen, felsigen Decken.

Glandur war die letzten Tage häufiger hierhin gekommen. Denn als er die hübsche junge Frau erblickt hatte, hatte ihn Neugierde gepackt. Er war viel jünger als sein Bruder und handelte viel mehr nach Gefühl.

Denn Arandur hatte gelernt, seine Emotionen zu verbergen. Er war ernst, streng und entschlossen und ein guter Heerführer. Er hatte den Oberbefehl über das gesamte Reiterheer des Königs. Ab und zu jedoch verfiel auch er dem Genuss des Weins, der ihn munterer und gesprächiger machte. Er liebte seinen kleinen Bruder, unterwies ihn in wichtigen Angelegenheiten und beschütze ihn vor Übel.

Glandur hingegen mochte meist nicht ernst sein. Er war oft gut gelaunt und ging mit offenen Augen durch die Welt, fasziniert von der Schönheit der Dinge und Wesen. Und das Wesen seiner jetzigen Bewunderung war nun dort, in den hellen Räumen, nördlich der Hallen.

Als er am Abend des vierten Tages nach der Jagd dort entlang spazierte, entdeckte er eine weiße Gestalt, die vor ihm die Stufen hinunterstieg. Ihr Blick wanderte in den großen freien Raum, der sich vor ihr erstreckte. Für jeden Fremden musste dieser erste Anblick atemberaubend sein!

Der unterirdische Palast Thranduils war unglaublich riesig. Trotz der wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die diese Räume erreichten, waren sie wie durch einen Zauber ungewöhnlich hell erleuchtet, sodass allerlei Grün den Stein emporwuchs und sogar an manchen Orten Blumen die Wände schmückten. Die Wurzeln, die das Reich durchschlangen, waren so groß, dass sie als Brücken dienten. Und die Hallen waren immer belebt. Vögel bauten unter dem Dach ihre Nester und sangen im Efeudickicht. Die Elben des Waldes spazierten gerne durch diesen Ort, und an den Abenden gab es häufig Zusammenkünfte bei Wein und Musik.

Die weiß gekleidete Frau schaute zu Glandur herüber und dieser blieb stehen. Er brauchte einen Augenblick, um Mut zu fassen und schritt auf sie zu.

„Ihr seid erwacht...", sagte er, um irgendetwas gesagt zu haben. Es war nun an ihr, sich zu erklären, so dachte er, doch die zarte Stimme, die er vernahm, fragte nur leise: „Bitte, könnt ihr mir sagen, wo ich bin?" „Ihr seid im Reich des nördlichen Grünwaldes und wir befinden uns in den Hallen Thranduils, meines Elbenfürsten", sagte er ohne zu zögern. Sie hätte ihm in diesem Moment jede Fragen stellen können, er hätte sie wahrheitsgetreu beantwortet, denn seine Vorsicht schwand durch die Anziehung, die er bei ihrer Stimme verspürte.

„Ich bin Glandur, Andaers Sohn und ein Jäger, sowie Berater des Königs" Seine Ansprache missfiel ihm bereits, während er sprach. Warum war seine Position hier von Belang?

„Sagt mir, Herr Glandur, wem muss ich danken für die Fürsorge, die mir zu Teil wurde?" Sie senkte den Kopf und ihr kleines Perlendiadem funkelte auf. „Unserem Herrn Thranduil", sprach Glandur und hätte beinahe stolz hinzugefügt, dass er bei ihrer Rettung selbst dabei gewesen war und somit, so glaubte er fest, seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte.

Die Elbin erzwang sich ein flüchtiges Lächeln, als wolle sie ihm für die Auskunft danken. Dann sah sie erneut in den weiten Raum.

Tatsächlich waren ihre Bewegungen, ihre Haltung anders als die der Elben, die Glandur aus dem Wald kannte. Sie waren langsamer und bedachter und sehr grazil.

„Euer Name... Wie ist Euer Name?", fragte er zögernd. „Nimwen", war ihre Antwort.

„Frau Nimwen, Ihr werdet die nächsten Tage noch hier bleiben müssen... Bis Eure Wunde ganz geheilt ist und mein Herr Thranduil mit Euch gesprochen hat.", sagte Glandur. „Das verlassen der geheimen Hallen ist streng verboten, aber ihr könnt innerhalb dieser Mauern gehen, wohin es euch beliebt. Und ich kann Euch einige Bücher ausleihen, wenn ihr mögt...?" „Gerne", sagte die Elbin und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich tatsächlich für einen kurzen Augenblick.

Dann wandte sie sich um und schritt die Treppen wieder hinauf. Glandur blickte ihr noch kurz hinterher und setzte anschließend seinen Weg fort.


End file.
